Erreur d'une nuit
by Liittle-B
Summary: Un baiser de Noël sous le gui, un nouvel an un peu trop arrosé... et il arrive ce qu'il devait arriver. Mais ce n'était qu'une erreur n'est-ce pas? Epilogue en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic se situe après l'épisode de Noël de la saison 3. Cependant, j'ai effectué quelques petits changements quant à l'ordre d'apparition des personnages. En effet Camille Saroyan n'apparait pas au début de la saison 2 mais après le nouvel an de la saison 3. De plus le Dr Goodman est toujours à la tête de l'Institut. En espérant que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous apprécierez tout de même la lecture._

Erreur d'une nuit.

Le Dr Brennan était assise depuis dix minutes dans le bureau de son supérieur. Le Dr Goodman ne comprenait toujours pas la décision de sa meilleure anthropologue.

-Temperance. Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

-Oui. Je veux démissionner et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous ? Et mademoiselle Montenegro ? Elle est encore ici parce que vous y êtes aussi. Si vous partez elle ne vas pas rester.

-Angela a Hodgins maintenant elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Et Zack est très doué.

-Mais pas autant que vous. Et si je puis me permettre que s'est-il passé pour que vous vouliez nous quitter ?

-Je... C'est personnel. Mais je ne peux plus travailler ici.

-Vous ne pouvez ou vous ne voulez plus ? C'est différent.

-En fait c'est les deux. Excusez-moi, je vais devoir y aller. Je dois faire mes bagages.

-Vos bagages ? Vous partez ? Où ça ?

-Je m'en vais loin d'ici. Sûrement en France.

-Et l'agent Booth est au courant ?

Brennan rit nerveusement : - Booth ? Pourquoi vous me parlez de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est votre partenaire.

L'anthropologue réfléchit avant de répondre : - Bien sûr qu'il est au courant.

Goodman sentit que sa réponse sonnait fausse mais il n'insista pas.

-Bien. J'informerai le Dr Addy de sa soudaine promotion très bientôt.

-Il est vraiment doué vous savez.

-Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'il sera très triste du départ de son mentor. Comme tout le reste de votre équipe. D'ailleurs je vous laisse le soin de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Au revoir et bon voyage.

-Merci de votre compréhension Dr Goodman.

Et Brennan descendit dans son bureau en essayant d'éviter toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Arrivée à destination, elle commença à mettre tous ses effets personnels dans des cartons avant d'être interrompue par sa meilleure amie.

-Tempe ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Brennan leva les yeux tout en continuant son rangement. Angela avait peur de comprendre :

- Non. Ne me dis pas que tu…

-Si. Je m'envole demain pour Marseille.

-Mais comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? Je vais devenir quoi moi sans toi ? Et Booth ?

Brennan sourit et invita son amie à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Angie. Tu as Jack maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Et le FBI aura Zack pour les enquêtes.

-Tempe, je ne parlais pas du FBI mais de Booth. Tu sais très bien que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui et que c'est réciproque même si vous vous obstinez à le nier.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Booth ne compte pas plus pour moi qu'un autre collègue et réciproquement. Elle baissa les yeux : Je ne fais pas partie de sa vie, lui il a Parker et… la nouvelle légiste, cette Saroyan ! Tu vois il sera même mieux sans moi. Moi ce boulet qu'il traine depuis deux ans. Moi l'inadaptée sociale qui n'aime pas les enfants. Je t'assure, vous serez mieux sans moi.

-Mais qui est-ce qui t'as mis des idées pareilles en tête ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

-Au contraire. Je suis lucide c'est tout.

-Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser car sinon tu vas te prendre des claques. Sache juste que tu vas énormément me manquer Sweetie.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ma chérie, répondit Brennan en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Mais elle mit rapidement fin à ces effusions en se levant et elle continua de ranger ses affaires. Angela se leva à son tour et repartit vers son bureau. Mais en passant devant celui de la nouvelle arrivante, elle décida d'aller lui rendre visite : - Dr Saroyan ? Excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Angela Montenegro, et je vais peut-être vous paraître un peu directe mais je voudrais vous poser une question.

-Allez-y.

-Est-ce que vous sortez avec l'agent Booth ?

Camille s'esclaffa : - Seeley ? Non ! Nous sommes sortis ensemble il y a un moment déjà. Mais ça fait longtemps que c'est terminé entre nous. Pourquoi ? Il vous intéresse ?

Angela sourit et s'en alla sans répondre.

Deux heures plus tard, Brennan avait emballé toutes ses affaires et décida d'aller faire ses adieux à son équipe.

Hodgins et Zack faisaient une course de coléoptères sur la plateforme tandis qu'Angela dessinait toute l'équipe pour l'offrir à sa meilleure amie.

L'anthropologue, désormais au chômage, gravit les marches difficilement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Bon je ne vais pas être longue. Je venais vous annoncer mon départ. Je m'en vais tout à l'heure. Je pars vivre en France. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation.

Et elle s'en alla sous les yeux de son équipe encore sous le choc. Elle se retourna tout de même avant de descendre :- Vous allez tous me manquer, ajouta-t-elle avant d'être prise d'un vertige. Hodgins se précipita vers elle et l'installa sur une chaise :

-Ca va ?

-Oui oui. Je… C'est juste que je n'aie pas beaucoup mangé ce midi.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui tout va bien.

-Tiens Sweetie, c'est pour toi, dit Angela en lui tendant son dessin.

-Il est magnifique. Merci ma chérie. Elle prit son amie dans les bras une dernière fois. Elle embrassa Zack et Jack qui lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage.

-Au fait Sweetie, quand décolles-tu de cette chère vieille terre d'Amérique ?

-Ce soir. J'ai réussi à avoir un vol plus tôt que prévu.

-Préviens-moi quand tu seras arrivée.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vous partez en voyage Bones ? A cette voix, Brennan se raidit et quitta précipitamment la plateforme sans un regard pour son partenaire. Elle courut vers le parking où sa voiture était déjà chargée de ses cartons. Elle s'assit au volant et éclata en sanglots réprimant une nausée.

Elle entendit frapper à la vitre. Elle leva les yeux et vit Booth tout essoufflé :

-Bones ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Les yeux de la dénommée Bones lançaient des éclairs :

-A ton avis ?

-Ce… C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Brennan détourna le regard pour fixer son tableau de bord.

-Mais on s'était mis d'accord. C'était une stupide erreur.

-Une erreur qui a eu des conséquences Seeley. Sur ce va-t-en s'il te plait, j'ai un avion à prendre.

Booth sous le choc s'écarta pour la laisser partir.

Angela qui, comme à son habitude, n'avait pu s'empêcher de jouer la curieuse s'appuya sur le pilonne qui la cachait. Elle avait suivi la scène de loin et était totalement médusée. Elle comprenait soudain le comportement étrange de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait maintenant d'où venaient les vertiges et les nausées de l'anthropologue. Mais comment le faire comprendre à l'agent du FBI ?

Celui-ci justement méditait sur ce que Brennan venait de lui dire. Il était complètement perdu lorsqu'il sentit une main compatissante se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Angela : -Booth, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire avec Tempe. Vous devriez les mettre au point avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-C'est trop tard. Et puis elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi apparemment.

-Je la connais et…L'artiste regarda sa montre : Son avion ne décolle que dans trois heures. Dépêchez vous.

-Merci. Et Booth courut vers son SUV avant d'aller à l'aéroport.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était l'heure de pointe…

-Mais avance abruti, fit-il en klaxonnant la voiture devant lui. L'agent du FBI enrageait. Deux heures. Son avion décollait dans deux heures. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Il décida alors de prendre son destin en main. En l'occurrence son portable.

-Washington Dulles Airport, bonjour.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Ici l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI. Je vous appelle pour savoir si un avion a décollé.

-Oui, lequel ?

-Celui en partance pour la France.

-Alors. Voyons voir… Il décolle dans un peu moins d'une heure et demie.

-Très bien. Je peux vous demander un service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Lors de l'embarquement, arrangez vous pour que le docteur Temperance Brennan ne puisse pas monter dans l'avion.

-Je…D'accord. C'est pour une enquête ?

-Tout à fait. Quand elle se présentera à l'enregistrement, si je ne suis pas arrivé, appelez la sécurité.

-Elle…elle n'est pas dangereuse au moins ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le seul qui risque d'avoir des problèmes c'est moi.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je fais ce que vous m'avez dit.

-Merci beaucoup.

Eh oui, Booth sortait les grands moyens. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser filer comme une voleuse. Même s'il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Du coté de l'aéroport, Brennan attendait en bouquinant : _Tell no one_ de Harlan Coben. Elle avait vu le film de Guillaume Canet et elle avait acheté le livre. Cela lui faisait passer le temps et comme ça elle ne pensait plus à ses problèmes.

Les passagers en partance pour Paris sont priés de se rendre à l'enregistrement. Nous vous informons par la même occasion que l'avion aura une demi-heure de retard. Brennan jura avant de se saisir de ses bagages et de se rendre au guichet d'embarquement. Mais elle ne put même pas poser un sac sur le tapis roulant avant que deux agents de sécurité la stoppent.

-Dr Brennan ?

-Oui c'est moi, fit-elle surprise.

-Nous allons vous demander de nous suivre.

-Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ?

-Ordre du FBI, je n'en sais pas plus, répondit le premier

-Euh, je crois que c'est pour une enquête, compléta le second.

-Et quelle enquête ?

-Aucune idée. Je sais juste que c'est l'agent Booth qui la dirige. Un gars très sympa.

-Booth…

Ce dernier arriva en courant et pila devant l'air furieux de sa partenaire. Enfin, plutôt son ancienne partenaire. Laquelle, quand elle l'aperçut, faussa compagnie aux agents de sécurité et lui fonça dessus.

-Seeley ! Comment oses-tu ? T'es vraiment doué pour me pourrir la vie toi ! hurla-t-elle. Sa voix résonna tellement dans le hall que toutes les conversations cessèrent pour regarder le « spectacle » qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

-Bones… Calme-toi. Il faut qu'on parle, fit-il en parlant très bas, histoire de faire comprendre à l'anthropologue qu'il voulait s'isoler. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement.

-Non, cria-t-elle de plus belle, on n'a plus rien à se dire. Adieu.

-Bones, soit raisonnable enfin ! Mais la dénommée Bones reprit sa place derrière le comptoir sous l'œil médusé des agents et du personnel de l'aéroport.

Mais Booth ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Si tu ne viens pas, je te passe les menottes… Et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

-Le problème cher agent du FBI, c'est que je n'aurai pas peur de me défendre… Et tu sais que j'en suis capable, lui susurra-t-elle à son tour.

-Bones, ne fais pas l'enfant je te prie, répliqua Booth sur un ton paternel ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire sa partenaire et il crut à ce moment qu'il venait de remporter la partie. Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit de contradiction de la jeune scientifique.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai un avion à prendre. Elle fit mine de s'en aller.

-BoÔoÔones, la prévint l'agent qui lui tenait toujours le bras. Et comme elle ne renonçait pas, il sortit les menottes.

-Chose promise, chose due, fit-il en les lui passant aux poignets.

-Tout à fait d'accord, répliqua-t-elle en se débattant.

Ils se battirent tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre : Brennan en dessous et Booth dessus. Ils étaient si proches que Brennan pouvait sentir le souffle de son partenaire sur son cou. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire… STOP ! Elle avait déjà donné ! Elle détourna les yeux qui étaient jusqu'à présent fixés sur ceux de Booth :

-Un problème Bones ? demanda t-il ironiquement en souriant. Mais il perdit vite sa mine réjouit lorsqu'il vit une larme rouler sur le joue de son amie. A ce moment là, il oublia tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, il en oublia même où ils se trouvaient. Il ne pensait qu'à sa Bones et l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal le rendait malade.

-Bones ça va ?

-Nan ça va pas ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu me rendes la vie impossible ? Tu peux pas me lâcher un peu ? s'emporta-t-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. Et elle partit en courant vers la sortie. Booth se releva aussi vite qu'il put et se lança à sa poursuite sous les yeux de plus en plus médusés des spectateurs !

Brennan les yeux remplis de larmes ne savait pas où elle allait. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le camion de livraison se diriger droit sur elle. Elle entendit à peine le « Bones ! » qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait hurlait. Elle se retourna et …

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait par la manche et d'un seul coup elle se retrouva dans les bras de Booth qui la serra aussi fort qu'il put.

-Oh Bones ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! J'ai eu si peur !

-C'est de ta faute tout ça ! fit-elle en le repoussant.

-Pardon ? Je viens de ta sauver la vie et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est que c'est de ma faute ?

-Oui. Si rien de « tout ça » n'était arrivé je serais encore au labo à travailler.

Elle avait volontairement était vague sur le « tout ça », mais tous les deux savaient parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

-Je te signale qu'on était deux. Et sur le coup ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire.

-J'étais soûle Booth. Complètement ivre. Je ne savais pas même pas ce que je faisais et tu en as profité ! s'emporta l'anthropologue.

-Mais moi non plus je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Et je te signale que je ne suis pas le genre de mec à profiter d'une fille juste pour tirer mon coup. OK, tu ne savais peut-être pas ce que tu faisais. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'en avais pas envie car je sais que c'est faux. On était deux. Alors n'essaye pas de rejeter la faute sur moi s'il te plait.

-En tout cas c'est de ta faute si j'ai raté mon avion.

-Je ne…

-Tais-toi ! Pour la peine tu vas faire rapporter mes bagages à mon appart. Et tu va me ramener chez moi. On … Pour la première fois depuis leur affrontement Brennan baissa les yeux : On doit parler.

Booth était un peu surpris qu'elle abandonne aussi vite mais il ne le montra pas :

- Ok…Et bien allons-y Bones.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit avec son sourire charmeur mais l'anthropologue n'était pas d'humeur à pardonner.

L'agent alla donc voir la sécurité et fit ce qu'il avait à faire tandis que Brennan se dirigeait vers le 4x4 de son coéquipier. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard

-Et votre voiture ?

-Je m'en occuperai demain.

-Très bien. Alors en route.

Il prit le volant et le trajet se déroula dans un silence religieux. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler et la tension entre les deux partenaires était quasi palpable!

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de son immeuble Brennan remarqua que Booth était resté dans son SUV.

-Seeley ! T'attends une invitation ou bien ? Celui-ci sortit de sa voiture après un bref sourire et suivit la jeune femme. Une fois devant son appartement, l'anthropologue entra et alluma la lumière. Booth fut étonné : rien n'avait bougé.

-Bones ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas partir. Pas comme ça.

-Mais comment …

-Je te connais Seeley. Plus que tu ne le crois.

-Euh… D'accord. Booth était un peu confus.

-Une bière ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Brennan lui tendit une bouteille et se servit un verre d'eau.

-Toujours pas de télé ?

-Nope.

L'agent essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation mais son hôte ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-Bon Bones je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Comment ça ?

-De quoi devons nous parler ?

La jeune femme sentit que le moment était venu de lui dire la vérité. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Quoi que je dise ne m'interrompt surtout pas avant que j'aie terminé.

Son partenaire hocha la tête. Elle commença alors son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix prenait de l'assurance :

-La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai pris pour un agent du FBI arrogant, prétentieux et sûr de lui. Quand tu es venu me chercher à l'aéroport en m'attribuant ce surnom débile et après dans le bureau d'Angie, je sentais que je ne m'étais pas trompée. On n'était vraiment pas du même monde. Et je pensais qu'on ne le serait jamais. Tu ne nous montrais aucun respect en nous traitant de « fouines » et je t'avoue que par moment je t'ai haï. Mais durant cette première enquête, je me suis rendue compte que tu étais plus sensible que ce que tu laissais paraître et qu'en fait, tu te cachais derrière ta carapace pour ne pas montrer ta vraie nature. Et ça m'a attiré. Quelques semaines plus tard, tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Tessa et j'ai ressenti comme un pincement au cœur mais je n'ai pas compris ce que ça signifiait. Angela me disait que j'étais jalouse mais je ne voulais pas la croire. Je reconnais que pour moi tu étais plus qu'un simple coéquipier. Tu étais mon partenaire et… je pensais même qu'on était amis. Mais à Noël, j'ai appris que tu avais un fils et je me suis dit que je m'étais trompée, que je ne représentais rien pour toi et que tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Et tu m'as sauvée la vie. Je ne pouvais plus t'en vouloir, j'avais eu tellement peur de te perdre. Et ensuite tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon frère, tu m'as soutenu quand j'ai découvert la véritable identité de mes parents. A ce moment là, j'ai eu l'impression que tu faisais partie de ma famille. Tu étais tellement important pour moi. Et au fil du temps on s'est encore rapproché. Lors de notre mission under-cover à Vegas, j'ai compris que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié à ton égard. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai compris que je t'aimais lorsque Jack et moi avons été enterrés vivants. Je t'avais même écrit un mot au cas où je ne survivrai pas. Mais une fois de plus tu m'as sauvée la vie.

Et lorsque tu t'es fait enlever, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre que j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Puis on s'est retrouvé devant l'autel, abandonnés par Jack et Angie, je me suis surprise à nous imaginer mari et femme. Et puis… Tout s'est passé si vite. On a continué à se rapprocher et à Noël, on s'est embrassés sous le gui. J'ai apprécié ce baiser plus que n'importe quel autre. J'étais persuadée que pour toi il ne signifiait rien mais grâce à toi j'ai passé le plus beau Noël de ma vie. En famille. Tu as même trouvé le moyen d'être à mes cotés en faisant plaisir à mes nièces. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez d'ailleurs.

Et puis une semaine plus tard je me réveillais dans tes bras. L'année commençait bien. Mais on s'est tout de suite mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était une erreur alors qu'au fond de moi la seule chose que je voulais c'était m'endormir tous les soirs au creux de tes bras. La seule chose que j'ai regrettée, c'est de ne pas avoir été sobre. En tout cas pas assez sobre pour me souvenir. Et pas assez sobre pour avoir pensé à nous protéger.

Brennan éclata en sanglots : - Merde Seeley ! On aurait dû se protéger. On n'est plus des ados. Mais on a oublié et… et j'ai commencé à avoir des vertiges et des nausées. Quand c'est arrivé je ne voulais pas y croire. Surtout avec toi au boulot qui continuait de m'appeler « Bones » et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors quand cette Saroyan est arrivée, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que je ne comptais pas pour toi. Que notre nuit ensemble n'était pour toi qu'une « erreur » parmi tant d'autres. Alors je me suis dit que le mieux c'était que je m'en aille. Mais j'espérais secrètement que tu viendrais me chercher. Seeley je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Alors la question que je me pose c'est : vas-tu décider de me laisser partir pour vivre avec cette Camille ? Ou vas-tu rester avec moi ? Enfin nous, corrigea-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

TBC...

_Il est évident que cette fic ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, d'ailleurs elle date un peu, mais j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille géniale grâce à elle alors elle tient une place à part dans mon coeur. J'espère que les rares lecteurs qui passeront sur cette page apprécieront cette histoire. Et que ce soit le cas ou non, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis. La seconde partie arrivera la semaine prochaine. _

_Sur ce bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont, bon courage à tous ceux aui bossent et merci d'avance ne serait-ce que pour avoir passé un peu de temps à lire cette fic... _

_Bises, LB._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la seconde et dernière partie d'Erreur d'une nuit. Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier alexia, GSR45, littleBooh, BandBforever, petitefilledusud , doudoune59 pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Ainsi que Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne lecture !_

Booth était complètement abasourdi par ce que venait de lui déballer Temperance. Il se leva et fit le tour de l'appartement le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Brennan était restée figée sur le canapé attendant avec angoisse la réaction de son amant d'une nuit.

Celui-ci justement s'apprêtait à revenir la voir lorsque son portable sonna. Il grinça des dents se disant que c'était sûrement Cullen qui l'appelait au sujet de l'aéroport mais quand il vit le nom de Rebecca apparaître il pensa immédiatement à son fils et il s'empressa de décrocher.

-Booth

-Seeley, c'est Rebecca. Je…Je…

-Becca, calme toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-C'est Parker. Il a disparu…

-Comment ça Parker a disparu ? hurla l'agent.

Brennan sursauta en l'entendant crier. Cela eu pour effet de la sortir de ses pensées tandis que Booth essayait de se reprendre : - J'arrive. L'entendit-elle dire. Il se dirigea alors vers le porte- manteau et prit sa veste. Quand il vit la jeune femme s'approcher il se tourna vers elle : - Bones je suis désolé. Parker a été enlevé et je … Je vais voir Rebecca.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit et ils se hâtèrent vers le SUV de Booth. Celui-ci alluma la sirène et se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction du FBI où Rebecca l'attendait dans son bureau.

Arrivés à destination, ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Rebecca s'effondra dans les bras de son ancien amant et éclata en sanglots.

-Seeley. Je suis désolée. Je l'ai lâché des yeux à peine une minute pour répondre au téléphone et il n'était plus là.

Booth essaya de la réconforter : - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver sain et sauf.

Mais l'agent lui-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. Brennan s'approcha :- Mais je croyais qu'il avait été enlevé. Comment êtes-vous sûre qu'il ne s'est pas tout simplement perdu ?

Rebecca s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et leur expliqua tout depuis le début :

-Je l'avais emmené à la fête foraine. Il avait tellement envie d'y aller. Il m'a supplié pour avoir une barbapapa alors je lui en ai achetée une. Et après il a voulu faire un tour de manège. J'ai accepté. Il est monté dans le vaisseau spatial qui s'envole. Il était content car pour une fois il était tout seul dedans. Il avait juste sa barbapapa pour lui tenir compagnie. Le manège s'est mis en marche et je le suivais des yeux et lui faisais coucou à chaque passage comme d'habitude. Puis mon portable a sonné et je me suis un peu éloignée pour répondre. Mais il n'y avait personne au bout du fil. Et quand je suis revenue vers le manège il s'est arrêté. J'ai appelé Parker mais il n'arrivait pas. Alors je l'ai cherché, cherché. Jusqu'à ce qu'une maman m'appelle et me dise qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose sur le siège du vaisseau. Elle m'a alors tendu une feuille et le bâton de barbapapa. Et quand j'ai fini de lire la lettre je t'ai appelé et… Je m'en veux tellement si vous saviez.

Booth essaya de raisonner rationnellement : - Bon, je pense qu'on t'a appelé pour te distraire. C'était sûrement une ruse pour t'éloigner du manège.

-On a qu'à donner votre portable à Jack et il retrouvera sûrement de quel endroit on vous a appelé, proposa Brennan.

-Très bonne idée. Je lui apporte aussi la lettre pour voir s'il y a des empreintes, approuva l'agent du FBI.

-J'y vais, fit la scientifique.

-Hep hep hep. Je vous rappelle que vous avez démissionné madame l'anthropologue, Booth essayait de se rassurer en faisant de l'humour mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Il ajouta à l'intention de partenaire : Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu ne vas nulle part sans moi.

-Et je fais quoi moi ? se manifesta Rebecca.

-Tu m'attends ici.

-Quoi ? Mais je vais devenir folle à tourner en rond dans ton bureau en me faisant du mauvais sang.

-Possible mais tu ne peux rien faire pour nous aider. Je te tiendrai au courant. Voyant que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à pleurer une fois de plus il la rassura : - Becca, ne t'inquiète pas. On va le retrouver. Je te le promets.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour faire barrage à ses larmes

Une fois arrivé au Jeffersonian, l'agent du FBI se précipita sur la plateforme sans passer son badge ce qui déclencha évidemment l'alarme. A ce bruit Camille sortit de son bureau pour voir ce qui se passait. Booth, lui, s'empressa de donner le téléphone à Jack et il tendit la lettre à Angela qui la lu à haute voix :

_« Hey'Mama_

_Surtout ne pleure pas_

_Au lieu de ça_

_Si tu tiens à moi_

_Appelle vite Papa._

_Parker._ »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda l'artiste.

-Parker a été enlevé. J'ai besoin que vous me trouviez tout ce qui peut aider sur ce morceau de papier. Et Jack, il faut que vous trouviez d'où a été passé le dernier appel qu'a reçu ce portable.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail.

-Seeley ? Ca va ?

-Ha Camille. Non à vrai dire, ça ne va pas vraiment.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Parker a disparu.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée, fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

A ce moment là, Brennan qui était restée muette jusqu'à maintenant, se précipita aux toilettes. Booth repoussa alors son ex et se rua à la suite de sa partenaire tandis qu'Angela et Hodgins poursuivaient activement leurs recherches.

- Bones ? Ca va ? Elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage :

- Oui ça va. C'est juste … Les nausées matinales, mentit-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Bones, je … Son partenaire s'approcha d'elle mais il fut interrompu par une voix:

- Boooooooth ! J'ai trouvé ! hurla Hodgins.

Les deux partenaires se précipitèrent aussitôt sur la plateforme.

-L'appel a été passé d'une cabine téléphonique sur la 13ème rue.

-En route Bones !

-J'arrive.

Et ils partirent tous les deux en courant.

Booth avait allumé la sirène et roulait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Washington. Ce qui faisait pâlir (ou plutôt verdir) sa passagère un peu plus chaque minute.

Arrivé près de la cabine téléphonique, l'agent se rua à l'intérieur : le téléphone était décroché et un message était écrit sur un papier scotché aux vitres. Booth l'arracha et jura. Le papier était signé _Dr Jones_ mais à par ça, rien n'était compréhensible. Ce n'était qu'une série de chiffres. L'agent se laissa glisser par terre et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il pensa à son fils qui était en danger. Brennan s'approcha doucement de lui :

-Seeley… Ca va aller. On va le retrouver ne t'inquiète pas.

Sans un mot Booth lui montra le mot.

-On va l'apporter à Zack et Hodgins, ils trouveront sûrement ce que ça signifie.

Toujours en silence l'homme acquiesça et se dirigea machinalement vers son SUV.

Le trajet se fit aussi vite que celui de l'aller et Brennan avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses nausées.

De retour à l'institut, Booth courut vers Zack et lui ordonna de, je cite, « Faire marcher sa cervelle de fouine pour décoder ce charabia. » Ce que le jeune anthropologue fit immédiatement sans poser de question.

Brennan qui avait péniblement suivit son partenaire s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche et tenta de raisonner calmement :

-C'est signé Dr Jones, ce nom te dis quelque chose Booth ? L'agent essaya de réfléchir tout en faisant les cent pas :

-Dr Jones, Dr Jones, Dr Jones… Ne faisait-il que répéter, ça me fait penser…

Il se précipita sur l'ordinateur à sa droite et tapa les mots « Troy Bald ».

-Mais bien sûr, fit-il en voyant le résultat de sa recherche.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Angela.

-Ma première enquête. Le premier homme que j'ai envoyé en prison. Il enlevait des jeunes filles et jouait au chirurgien esthétique sur elles avant de les tuer. Et il signait toujours ses crimes du pseudo « Dr Jones. »

Pendant que l'agent parlait, Angela avait fait quelques comparaisons :

-C'est la même écriture sur la lettre et le message. Et je viens de comparer avec le fichier du FBI, c'est bien l'écriture de ce Bald.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Zack se rua vers elle :

- Passe-moi ton portable.

- Pardon ?

- Donne-moi ton portable, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! S'impatienta le jeune anthropologue. Il arracha le téléphone des mains d'Angela qui venait de le sortir de sa poche. Il tapa sur les touches et montra le résultat à Booth : « _agent booth votre chair se trouve au coté des amis de ratatouille. Mais attention vous n'avez que –d heures. Home luck._ »

L'agent lut cela avec attention : -Très bien mais ça veut dire quoi –d heures et puis home luck ? Pour une fois Brennan avait compris avant son partenaire :

-Je pense que _–d_ reste _13_ et _home_ peut vouloir dire _good_ si on regarde bien les lettres. Tu as compris ?

-Qu'il ne me reste que treize heures pour retrouver mon fils ? Oui j'avais saisi merci ! Mais ça ne me dit pas où il se trouve.

-Euh, je crois savoir où il est, se manifesta Hodgins, d'après le message il se trouve « _au coté des amis de Ratatouille_ », ça ne vous dit rien ?

Booth se frappa le front : -Les égouts… Bien sûr ! Il attrapa sa partenaire par la manche et l'entraîna hors de l'Institut direction les égouts de la Dixième rue.

-Seeley, tu m'expliques ? Ca veut dire quoi « les égouts » ?

-Le dernier crime de Bald s'est déroulé dans les souterrains de la ville. Je l'ai arrêté dans les égouts de la Dixième rue justement.

-Et en quoi le message t'as permis de te le rappeler ?

-Bones, Ratatouille voyons!

-Ratatouille ?

-Mais oui le petit rat de Disney. Ce dessin animé a fait un carton ! D'ailleurs Parker l'a adoré, ajouta l'agent et au même moment un voile de tristesse lui passa devant les yeux.

-D'accord, fit tout simplement Brennan alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessus d'une bouche d'égout.

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre des renforts, Booth arrêta un passant et le chargea d'avertir le FBI pendant que lui et son anthropologue descendaient.

Une fois en bas de l'échelle, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent dans l'obscurité se repérant grâce aux murs. Tout à coup Booth sursauta. Il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit sa partenaire courbée en deux, les mains sur le ventre et en train de vomir.

-Bones ça va ?

-Oui, oui. C'est juste … l'odeur… articula-t-elle entre deux spasmes. L'agent se redressa soudainement.

-Tiens, prends ça, fit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir. Puis il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où s'échappaient des cris.

Booth qui avait reconnu la voix de son fils courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à lui. Il le détacha et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put dans ses bras :

-Oh mon bonhomme ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu si peur !

-Hahaha ! (_nda représente un rire diabolique ou sadique, au choix_) Comme c'est touchant, le père et le fils réunit une dernière fois avant de mourir ensemble.

Par réflexe l'agent du FBI porta la main à sa ceinture mais stoppa son geste lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid d'une arme sur sa tempe, mais ce qui le toucha le plus ce fut les yeux de Parker. Le pauvre était terrifié.

-Alors agent Booth. Qui vais-je tuer en premier ? J'hésite vraiment, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée, fit Dr Jones en s'approchant du petit blondinet.

-Ne le touchez pas ! murmura Booth entre ses dents.

-Oh, mais pas de souci. Je n'ai pas besoin de le toucher pour le tuer. Regarde.

Bald pointa son arme sur un Parker tremblant de peur tout en posant un couteau sur la gorge de son prisonnier :

- Alors bonhomme, il est temps de dire au revoir à son Papa…

-Parker ! hurla celui-ci. Mais son cri fut couvert par la détonation d'une arme à feu…

Bald s'écroula. Il venait de recevoir trois balles en plein cœur. L'agent du FBI se précipita vers son fils qui était pétrifié par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Booth le prit dans ses bras et s'avança vers Brennan qui était restée figée une arme à la main.

-Bones… fit doucement son partenaire en lui prenant le pistolet. Tout va bien. C'est fini.

Oui c'était bel et bien fini. Mais Brennan avait eu tellement peur qu'elle éclata en sanglots et se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol. Elle pleura longuement accroupie par terre ce qui lui permit de laisser la pression s'évacuer. Booth, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose avec Parker cramponné à son cou, se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il savait que ça suffirait à lui montrer qu'il était là.

Quinze minutes plus tard les secours arrivèrent enfin. Parker s'était endormi contre son père et Brennan sécha ses dernières larmes. Elle se releva et fut prise en charge par un ambulancier tout comme son partenaire.

A l'hôpital, la jeune femme dormait profondément, épuisée par les événements de la journée. Booth était adossé au mur de la chambre et la regardait. Il allait bien contrairement à son fils qui était en état de choc. Parker n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la scène dans les égouts. Booth était restait auprès de lui mais en ce moment il dormait et l'agent avait besoin de voir comment allait sa Bones. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux divaguant partout dans la pièce. Ils se posèrent finalement sur le visage de Brennan et glissèrent inconsciemment sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. A ce moment-là Booth revint à la réalité et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de sa partenaire. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres ce qui la réveilla. Le jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit quand elle vit ceux de Booth plongés dans les siens.

- Merci, murmura celui-ci.

- De quoi ?

- De nous avoir sauvés la vie à Parker et moi.

- C'est toi qui m'as donné l'arme et puis … elle baissa le regard : je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te tue devant moi.

Booth sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Hum, Hum. Les deux partenaires s'éloignèrent brusquement comme s'ils venaient de recevoir une décharge électrique ce qui fit sourire le médecin qui les avaient interrompus.

-Excusez-moi agent Booth mais nous avons un problème avec votre fils. Il s'est réveillé mais il n'a pas voulu parler et il ne fait que hurler sur les infirmières. Je pense qu'il a besoin de vous.

-Bien sûr. Je vais chercher sa mère et j'irai le voir.

-Bonne idée. Booth sortit. Le médecin s'apprêtait à le suivre mais Brennan l'interpella :

-Docteur ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je peux sortir ? Je n'en peux plus de rester allongée alors que je ne suis même pas blessée.

-Et bien je pense que vous vous êtes assez reposée… La jeune femme sourit et enleva tous les fils qui l'entouraient… Cependant, dans l'état où vous êtes, je pense que vous feriez mieux d'éviter les émotions fortes.

Brennan le fixa avec un air d'incompréhension : - Comment ça dans l'état où je suis ?

-Voyons Mademoiselle. Il est préférable pour votre enfant que vous restiez tranquille.

-Ha oui. Bien sûr. L'anthropologue quitta son lit avec un petit sourire forcé. Je peux y aller ?

-Tout à fait. Je vais chercher les papiers de sortie pendant que vous vous changez.

Vingt minutes plus tard Temperance était descendue voir Parker. Celui-ci pleurait dans les bras de ses parents. Quand Booth aperçut Brennan il laissa son fils aux mains de Rebecca et se dirigea vers sa partenaire.

- Hey' Bones. Ça va mieux ?

- Je vais très bien. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de Parker.

L'agent esquissa un sourire triste :

- Il refuse de parler. Dès que nous lui posons des questions il éclate en sanglots. Et si quelqu'un a le malheur de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui il hurle. Tout à l'heure des collègues ont essayé de lui demander ce que Bald lui avait fait mais il a commencé à crier et même à devenir violent. Et il réagit de la même façon avec les médecins et les infirmières, avec Rebecca et aussi avec moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Bones. Je ne le reconnais pas.

L'agent avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau et Brennan essaya de le consoler à sa manière : - C'est normal. Il est en état de choc. Il a faillit mourir. Son père aussi. C'est très dur pour lui. Au niveau psychologique surtout. Il faut juste que …

Booth interrompit la jeune femme d'une voix sèche :- Bones ! J'ai pas besoin que tu me sortes tout ton charabia auquel je ne vais rien comprendre. Les docteurs nous ont déjà tout expliqué.

-Pardon. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que …

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un médecin que je suis plus débile que toi.

-Bien sûr. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir heurté ton égo surdimensionné. Mais ça te dérange si je vais parler à ton fils ?

-Oui ça me dérange. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre les déblatérations d'une anthropologue qui a horreur des gosses. Il a besoin de gens qui le comprennent. Et sans vouloir te blesser, je ne crois pas que ce soit ton cas, conclut l'agent.

Mais s'il n'avait pas voulut blesser Brennan c'était raté car celle-ci s'éloigna de lui les yeux brillants de larmes :

- Très bien, j'ai compris. Je suis de trop. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé toi et Rebecca. Je suis sûre que savez exactement ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Parker. Après tout c'est vous ses parents. Moi je suis juste une pauvre anthropologue qui ne sait parler qu'aux squelettes. Bonne chance à ton fils. Car ce n'est pas en le stressant de cette façon qu'il va se remettre. Sur ce je m'en vais. Et encore pardon d'exister.

Elle tourna les talons et partit.

Booth ne fit même pas un geste pour la retenir. Il en avait ras le bol. Cette femme le rendait fou. A chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, ça partait en live à cause d'une connerie qu'il avait dit. Mais Dieu sait qu'il l'aimait cette femme… Cependant il avait autre chose en tête et il se dit qu'elle finirait bien par revenir.

D'ailleurs celle-ci s'était seulement éloignée de quelques mètres. Elle ne voulait pas parler à l'homme qui occupait son esprit mais à son fils.

Elle attendit que ses parents partent prendre un café pour entrer dans la chambre de Parker :

-Hey' champion, tu te souviens de moi ? fit-elle doucement en s'asseyant près de l'enfant qui hocha la tête.

-Alors écoute-moi. Tu ne parleras que quand tu te sentiras prêt. D'accord ?

Parker leva ses yeux humides vers l'anthropologue et l'écouta attentivement.

-Voilà. Le fait est que je sais ce que tu ressens bonhomme. J'ai été dans la même situation que toi lorsque j'avais à peu près ton âge. Moi non plus je ne voulais plus parler à personne. Je ne te demanderai pas ce que cet homme t'a fait ou dit mais si tu as besoin de parler je serai là. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que tu as eu terriblement peur pour ton papa. Je sais que tu as eu peur de ne plus revoir ta maman. Mais maintenant c'est fini tout ça. Tu as ta maman près de toi, ton papa va bien et le méchant ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Maintenant tout le monde veut t'aider mais je sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Le petit garçon, de plus en plus intéressé par ce que lui racontait Brennan, ouvrit la bouche et parla pour la première fois depuis l'incident.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Et bien, quand j'avais dix ans, un vilain monsieur est venu chez moi. Il nous a emmenés, moi et ma meilleure amie, dans un endroit qu'on ne connaissait pas. Il faisait très noir et on avait très peur. L'homme a été très méchant avec nous deux. Heureusement mon grand frère a fini par nous retrouver. Seulement il était trop tard pour mon amie et je ne l'ai … plus jamais revue. Après ça j'étais comme toi, en état de choc. Je ne voulais plus voir personne et je n'ai pas dit un mot pendant un mois entier. Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui a su trouver les mots et qui a pu m'aider. Alors je voulais te dire que je pouvais être cette personne, que je pouvais t'aider et surtout t'écouter. Car il n'est pas bon de garder tout ce que tu as vécu pour toi. Je sais que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Pendant le récit de la jeune femme, Parker avait les yeux remplis de larmes et quand elle s'arrêta de parler il se réfugia dans ses bras pour éclater en sanglots.

Brennan, légèrement surprise se reprit vite et commença à le bercer doucement.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuut. Ça va aller champion. Tout va bien.

- Je… Dr Jones, il… Il a dit que… mon papa et ma maman…ils ne m'aimaient pas…hoqueta le petit garçon, il a dit que… mon papa il allait m'abandonner et que… je les reverrai plus jamais. Et il a dit que de toute façon…si mon papa il venait me chercher et bah…il a dit qu'il nous tuerait tous les deux.

Parker se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Brennan qui le serra tout en lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort.

Booth qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le début du récit de l'anthropologue avait les larmes aux yeux et Rebecca qui avait entendu les paroles de son fils sanglotait dans les bras de l'agent.

Brennan leva les yeux et vit qu'on la regardait. Elle prit Parker dans ses bras et alla le donner à ses parents puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Booth laissa son fils à sa mère et tenta de rattraper l'anthropologue.

-Bones ! Attends ! Bo… Temperance ! Il lui attrapa finalement le bras et se retrouva face à une Bones en larmes. Son premier réflexe fut de la serrer très fort contre lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire et sanglota longuement sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux partenaires étaient assis à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Questionna Booth.

- Ca fait partie de mon passé. Ce sont des souvenirs que je n'aime pas me rappeler.

- C'était qui la personne qui t'a aidée à t'en sortir ?

- Ma cousine Jenny.

- Tu as une cousine ?

- Oui, c'était la fille de la sœur de ma mère. On se voyait souvent à l'époque.

- Tu n'as jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec elle ?

- On s'envoie des lettres de temps en temps. Elle a été agent du NCIS puis elle est devenue directrice. Mais elle a prit sa retraite pour aller vivre au Mexique avec son mari.

- Jenny Gibbs ? C'est ta cousine ?

- Tu la connais ?

- De vue seulement. Il faut dire que ça avait fait parler la directrice du NCIS qui se marie avec un de ses agents. D'ailleurs, je ne sors plus avec Cam depuis… Booth s'interrompit. Brennan avait la tête entre ses mains : Bones ça va ?

- Je… J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Viens on va chercher un médecin.

- Non c'est bon, ne … l'agent eut à peine le temps de faire le tour de la table que la jeune femme s'écroula dans ses bras.

Une heure plus tard, Brennan se réveilla encore une fois dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais ce coup-ci Booth n'était pas là. A sa place se trouvait une infirmière qui sourit en voyant que la jeune femme était réveillée.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Je … oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien de grave, juste un petit vertige. Sûrement à cause de votre grossesse. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu.

-Je vais essayer.

-Bien je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes de retour parmi nous. Il passera quand il aura un moment.

-D'accord.

Brennan s'assit dans le lit et son regard se perdit dans le mur blanc de la pièce. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un énième :

-Booooones ! Ca va ? Celle-ci leva les yeux vers Booth qui s'assit sur le lit.

-J'ai eu peur, fit-elle.

-Peur ? De quoi ?

-De te perdre. Dans les égouts. Et comme tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil. Je… J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée.

-Hey, fallait pas t'inquiéter comme ça. Je suis juste allé demander au médecin comment vous alliez toi et le bébé. Et comme il m'a répondu que tout allait bien, je suis allé dire à Parker qu'il allait bientôt être grand frère.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Quand tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Avec Parker tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je ne veux jamais te perdre. Je veux être là quand tu mettras notre enfant au monde et je veux qu'on l'élève ensemble.

-Oh mon Dieu. Je suis si heureuse. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

-Je t'aime tellement Seeley ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime MA Bones.

FIN

_Autant je trouvais le passage de l'enlèvement de Parker pas trop mal, autant je trouve la fin assez pathétique ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'ai écrit un épilogue, très court, à cette fic. Je le publierai la semaine prochaine mais vous êtes libre de le lire ou non car je sais que peu de personne l'avait apprécié lors de sa publication sur mon blog… _

_Sur ce, encore merci pour vos reviews et j'espère à bientôt pour l'épilogue peut-être ou bien pour la prochaine fic qui est celle que j'ai le mieux réussi d'après moi ! _

_Bises à tout le monde._

_LB._


	3. Epilogue

_Hey everybody ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un vendredi plutôt chargé ! Mais peu importe, je suis là avec l'épilogue. Et j'espère qu'il plaira plus que celui qui est publié sur mon blog ! En tout cas moi je le trouve meilleur, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de poster cet épilogue qui pour le coup est totalement inédit ! Même ma relectrice attitrée ne l'a pas lu. Brefons, brefons, le voilà et même s'il est très court, j'espère que vous l'apprécierai… _

-Bonjour mon amour. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Regarde qui il y a avec moi. Un petit prince et sa marraine. Kyle est un grand garçon aujourd'hui. Eh oui, déjà trois ans. Angela et moi ne l'avons pas vu grandir mais je suis sûr que de là où tu es tu n'as pas raté un seul moment de sa petite vie depuis que tu as donné la tienne pour la sienne. Et même si le temps est passé à une vitesse incroyable je me souviens encore de ses premiers pas ou de son premier mot. Tu te rappelles aussi ? Ce jour où il a pointé une photo de toi et s'est écrié de sa petite voix toute joyeuse « _Mama_ ». J'étais tellement fier de lui. Et depuis peu il demande à te voir. Le nuit dernière il est venu dans mon lit et a pris la photo qu'il y a sur ma table de chevet. Tu sais, celle où on est tous les deux devant la maison. Tu es magnifique sur cette photo avec ce ventre rebondi qui te rendait resplendissante. Enfin bref, il a regardé la photo, m'a dit que tu étais la plus belle des mamans et qu'il voulait te voir. Alors j'en ai discuté avec Angie ce matin et on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de voir où tu te trouvais. Qu'il sache que sa mère serait toujours près de lui. Alors voilà…

L'agent Booth se retourna : Eh bonhomme, viens par là. Maman t'attends.

Le petit garçon sauta des bras de sa marraine et s'élança vers sa mère :

-Mama ! 'Garde, j'ai des fleurs pour toi. Papa dit que c'était les fleurs p'éférées de toi. Et pis j'ai un dessin aussi. Il y a moi, papa, tata 'gie et pis toi tu es là. Avec des ailes toutes blanches parce que papa il m'a dit que tu étais le p'us bel ange du pa'adis. Et pis moi je dis que tu es la p'us belle des mama.

Kyle s'assit devant la pierre tombale, face à la photo de sa mère : Tu sais quoi ? Eh ben tous les soirs avant de faire dodo je 'egarde ta photo et ap'ès je fais plein de jolis rêves. Papa il dit que c'est parce que le soir tu viens dans ma chamb'e pour veiller sur moi.

Angela s'approcha de son filleul : -Kyle mon chéri, il va falloir y aller…

A ces mots, le petit garçon se releva, posa délicatement ses fleurs et son dessin au pied de la pierre de marbre. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur la photo en noir et blanc de Temperance qui ornait la tombe avant de glisser un délicat « _Je t'aime mama_ ». Et sans un mot il attrapa la main de son père et celle de sa marraine, qui avaient les larmes aux yeux, pour les entraîner hors du cimetière.

**THE END**

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic jusqu'ici. Un encore plus grand merci à littlebooh, littlecursed, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, bandb forever et Sweetylove30 pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une aussi, je vous répondrai si vous laisser votre adresse mail et dans tout les cas ça me ferait très plaisir ! _

_Et au cas où certaines personnes seraient intéressées, je posterai un OS sur NCIS lundi et l'introduction/prologue de ma prochaine fic sur Bones vendredi prochain ! _

_Encore une fois merci à tous les lecteurs._

_Bises, LB. _


End file.
